Like a Tale
by ade407
Summary: UPDATE! After a wild party... Jyler slash! Jeremy/Tyler is my favorite Vampire Diaries couple, so why don't they have their own story line? One-shots in every genre. Rated M, for funny business.
1. Sparks fly

**Chapter 1 - Once upon a time**

Song: Taylor Swift - Sparks Fly

_Once upon a time there was a prince, a really wealthy one, or at least his parents were, whose had all the seas, all the mountains. They ruled the lands, countries, even the sky. They were not that bad people, others liked them, or at least pretended to, and they did the same. The royal couple was so busy, managing the whole kingdom, they didn't really care about the soon-to-be-king prince. He was handsome and charming, all the girls wanted to be his girlfriends, and the guys wanted to be his buddies. He dated all the famous and big ones like Cinderella, Snow White or Poccahontas, although he wasn't desperate to meet Little Red Riding Hood (she liked being beaten, god knows why). His best buddies were the Grimm Brothers and Peter Pan. In the outside it seemed like he enjoyed the attention, but inside the hurt and pain – caused by the lack of his parents' love - started to grow in him. _

_Year after year, his parents didn't give a crap what happened to him, didn't throw him a single birthday party, didn't even talk to him. The only time the prince had a little family bonding, when his father beat the crap out of him. In the begining, the prince thought he did something wrong, so he tried his best to be a better person. He even visited a 3 month long 'How to be more fairy?' course by the Fairy Godmother. It had nothing effect on anything. But as years passed, he realized his dad was simply a violent jerk, who didn't know how to handle his agression. He was worse than the Great Dragon. The prince didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could: he started to become like his father. Day after day he drank a lot, attended to parties (mostly thrown by Alice, at his bar named Wonderland, and you would be surprised how this little girl's parties always got a wilde end) and got drunk, messed around with a lot of girls (not just the royal ones), and slowly the kind and nice prince disapperared. He became a jerk, just like his dad did. It was like a course. A Royal Jerk Course._

_He so much used to this kind of things, he didn't even noticed when he hurt other people. He was still popular, so no one tried to stop him, everybody let him do what he wanted. If he hurt somebody, that somebody wouldn't even dare to mention it, because no one wanted to get into a fight with the prince, who of course was the champion of the kingdom. He was way better than Lancelot, the knight. But one day the unimaginable happened: the prince got a really big punch in the face. Literally. _

_He was in the field, training for the next championship, when he saw a young boy, lying in the grass. He was so peaceful, eyes closed, humming a little song, which sounded like a lullaby. He got closer to him, didn't really care to stay in silent. He was so annoyed and mad, because earlier had a huge fight with his father, but this humming somehow realexed him, so he walked to the boy, and realized, he was one of the boys who worked in the castle kitchen. Calling him a boy was correct, seemed like he was around 15, but couldn't be older than 17. The prince must had made a noise, because the boys eyes opened so fast. As he learnt who was starring at him, he started to stand up to walk away without a single word. It was kind of rare, because everybody would have at least welcomed the prince in the appropriate way. But that was not the main reason the prince stood up. He wanted him to stay, because the lullaby made him feel good, he didn't want it to stop, but he forgot a long time ago how to ask someone in a nice way. He was used to order people to do things he wanted, so that was what he did. As the words left his mouth, he knew something went wrong, seeing as the boy's face darkened. He could have repeated his question a little nicer, but he didn't care, he told the boy again, what he wanted. The 15-year-old just stood there frozen for a second, then he turned around and walked away. Or at least tried. _

_The prince ran after him, and grabbed his arm to turn him around, but he tripped up, and fell, pulling the boy with him. The boy fell right on the top of the prince, their whole body touched everywhere. Their lips were so close, they could feel each other breaths. The prince looked in the boy's eyes and shivered. It was so intense. He didn't feel comfortable, because the look made him feel awful. He felt the boy was angry and furious. He pushed him to get up, that's when he got the first punch. For seconds he was shocked. Nobody ever punched him, nobody dared to do it. He blocked and closed the memories of his dad's beat ups in the back of his mind, that was why he was amazed by the boy. He surely had courage. He didn't no why, but thought he just let this one go, but then the second punch arrived. And the third. And even though he wasn't planning to have a fight with that kid, he wouldn't let him just to beat him up. So he punched back. _

_Minutes went on, and they still were fighting. After about 15 minutes constant fist fight, they both stopped at the same time, and fell on the ground. Lying on their back they were so close again, their arms and legs were touching, which made the prince feel happy. It was strange to him, to feel happy again, and the fact, that it was caused by a simple touch from that kid. It was so confusing, so he just started to laugh. Moments later the boy joined in, they both laughed so hard and loud, it echoed all over the field. The prince didn't know why or how, but that laughter made him feel alive again, just like the lullaby did. He could worry about what would be next, what would happen the next day, would they actually talk sometimes, or would they fight over and over again, but he didn't want to think about those kind of things. He just wanted to enjoy the moment. A moment full of laughter._

_After days, weeks and month time they spent together, they grew really close. Of course they had a lot more fights, but they also laughed together, joked around a lot. And even though, the prince didn't wanted to admit it, he felt awesome. To him it was liket being a kid again. It made him happy, that he didn't have to be the prince, he just simply could be himself, without expectations. It was so unbelieveable to him in the begining, but as people say, you can used to the good things very fast. So he did. They shared all their thoughts, all their feelings. It didn't happen over one night, but as time passed, they learned that they can trust eachother, so everything just seemed to work out. The prince started to cancel the wilde parties, the hanging-outs with his royal friends, he so much clingged to the other boy, that one day he suddenly realized he only could think about him, and quiet frankly he just wished they could never be apart. A couple month earlier these feelings, feelings for a boy would have crushed him, but then, the only thing he could think about was the boy, whose 16th birthday was coming up. So the prince made a plan: on the big night, he would reveal his feelings. He started to organize everything (he got a little help from Cupido), instead of throwing a huge party, he thought a little, romantic dinner on the top of the royal castle, where you could see a big part of the kingdom, would be perfect._

_Right before dinner, he put on his suit, and looked into the mirror. He smiled at his outfit, and asked a question out loud. Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the sexiest of them all? The answer was what he expected, he was hot, but the boy was way hotter. He of course knew that already, but it made him feel happier, that someone else, even if a magic mirror, thought the same. He rushed out of the room, up to the top, to make sure everything was ready. Earlier, he didn't tell the boy why, just asked him to come up the roof at midnight. As he looked around, his heart was racing, and started to panic, what if the other one didn't feel the same way. What if he made a joke of himself? But he didn't have any more time to think about it, because behind him the door cracked open. He turned around to see the boy come closer. As their gazes met, the prince worries just went away, like he never had doubts. He stepped close too, and took the boy's hand, who, after looked around, looked surprised and uncertain what excatly was going on. And then, under the starry sky in the warm summer night, the prince revealed his feelings. He told the boy, he was in love with him, and from then, he never wanted to be apart, he wanted to be with him forever. After he finished he looked into the other boy's shinning eyes. He hoped the boy would say something, but he didn't. He just smiled, but after seeing the prince started to worry, he leand closer and give a kiss to the prince. On the lips. _

_It was… undescribeable. _

_But just to let everyone know, as their lips met fireworks started in the backround. And it wasn't the prince's idea, no one planned it, it just happened, because in tales everything is possible. Just like above, a prince and a kitchen boy can fall in love. And it doesn't matter what happened after the kiss, it's another story. What does matter, that at that moment those two boys were the happiest people in the world._

- So – started Jeremy hesitantly -, how did you like it?

- Well, it was not bad – answered Tyler with a huge grin on his face. They lay on Jeremy's bed. Tyler loved to be here, it felt home to him, much more like at his own. He could be with Jeremy without sneaking, and even could be himself.

- Not bad, huh? – Jeremy raised an eyebrow. I was watching you, while I was telling my absolutely amazing story, and you couldn't stop smiling. So don't tell me, it was 'not bad', cuz it was great.

- Yeah, well I have to admit, it was quite funny and entertaining, it's just… - Tyler stopped, and looked into Jeremy's eyes. He loved the other one's brown eyes, he could watched them all they. They were beautiful.

- It's just, what? – asked Jeremy. He couldn't not notice the little smile in the corner of Tyler's mouth.

- It's just, I thought there would be a little more… action – said Tyler with a malicious smirk.

- Gosh, Tyler – Jeremy started with a little annoyed voice -, not everything is about sex, you know. There are other qualities in life. By the way, it was a fairy tale, how'd you react if the Fairy Godmother had started an orgy with guys only above 60. Or do you really wanna see as the king uses his big dildo to have a little henky-penky with the slutty Snow White? Who is white, because she is covered with… - Jeremy looked to the direction of Tyler, who had a huge grin on his face.

- Oh, god, how stupid can I be, to give you actual fantasies? And I honestly thought, that we're quite good in sex and stuff, but you obviously miss something, if you need some sex story to turn you on.

- Finished? – Tyler asked. I knew you were nuts, but that's why I love you. So, just for you know, firstly, we're way better than just good in sex, we're gods. At least, I am. Secondly, what I meant was a little action between the prince and the boy. And thirdly, I don't need anything to turn me on, because when I'm with you, I can be hard in a sec. See? – He took Jeremy's hand, and placed it on the front of his pants, so the boy could feel his hard on.

- Urgh, yeah, well I can see, I mean feel, what you mean – he said, and blushed.

- You know, when you're blushing you're so cute, that the only thing I want is to… - started Tyler.

- To what? – asked Jeremy in a more flirty way.

- To make love – breathed out Tyler, as he leaned in and started to bite Jeremy's ears. He wasn't expecting the other, to moan so loudly. God, Jeremy I think everybody heard that in the whole town.

- Sorry, but oh, my god… Stop it… I mean don't even think abouuuu…t to stop. Ty…

- You're not gonna come into your pants, because of a little kissing, are you? – chuckled Tyler, while he was kissing the boy's neck. It was so soft, he could do it all day long.

- Okay, the show is over – Jeremy moaned again, but also stopped Tyler. He pushed him aside gently. By the way, make love? What expression is that? We're not in the 40s.

- I thought we're in a fairy tale, my little kitchen boy.

- You're right, my Prince charming. But no funny business. Everybody could walk in, they're downside – he said warningly.

- Fine, but you owe me – said Tyler, in a perverse tone.

- Oh-oh, why do I get the feeling, I will have to pay for this a lot?

- You know me too well, Jer.

- Unfortunately, I do – laughed Jeremy. He then lay next to Tyler, and let the older boy hug him with one arm. They lay there for a couple minutes in silent, his head rested on Tyler's chest.

- So, can you relate to anybody from the story? – asked Jeremy.

- Like Prince Charming?

- Yeah like him.

- It was obvious. I'm just as great as him. Even greater.

- Any details?

- I have a gorgeous body, a nice smile, my hair is perfect, I have cool clothes, I'm popular and rich, and I have the best boyfriend ever.

- I'm not so sure about the things you said. I mean I am your boyfriend, and I am the best, but what's with the other stuff?

- What do you mean?

- I don't think you have a nice smile, your hair is not perfect, your clothes are expensive, but average, and nowadays you're not so popular, and you're not rich. Your parents are.

- Now that you're thinking about it – said Tyler sarcastically -, why are you even with me?

- Because you do have a gorgeous body!

- I knew it, you keep me only for sex.

- Absolutely.

- Now I'm hurt.

- Don't be such a delicate flower. It's not fit you. – When Tyler hadn't answered him in minutes, Jeremy looked a little confused, worried. What's wrong Ty? – he asked him.

- So technically you think I'm a looser? – asked Tyler in a sad voice.

- What? – Jeremy got shocked. Of course not. I was joking. Listen to me very carefully – he looked into the older boy's eyes -, cuz I'm telling you: you don't have a nice smile, because your smile is not just nice, it's breathtaking. Everytime you smile I feel butterflies in my stomach, and no matter how sad I was, it always makes me happy. Your hair and clothes, your style is so… you. It makes me want you even more. I don't care about popularity, I only care about us, being together. I love you, I can't even say it how much. You should know that by now. – After he finished, he saw Tyler smile grow into a huge smile.

- If I know, you can talk like that, I would have brought this up earlier. So you love so much, you can't even tell me? – he asked smugly.

- Idiot. – That was the only thing Jeremy said, but they both know he didn't mean it.

- Asshole.

- Jackass.

- Punk.

- Egoist.

- Fuck you.

- Screw you.

- Go to hell.

- Only, if you're coming with me.

- Well, I'm not sure about the hell, but I can come, if you... help me.

- With pleasure.

Much later, they lay in eachother arms, under a blanket, naked, feeling fairy.

- I love you, Prince Charming.

- I love you, kitchen boy.

And they lived happily ever after.

**Author Note:** So, this is my very first Jyler fic. I'm so excited, hope you too. Let me know, what you think. :)


	2. For You, For Good

**Chapter 2 - For you, for good**

Song: Rihanna – Russian Roulette

It was late, and the moon already came up on that cold and silent night. The bright light made the room shine, like it was heaven, or something really alike. Although, it was a normal teenager room: all the things lied around, some posters and pictures hanged on the walls, a couple books (some of them in really bad state in the corner) opened and closed on the floor. There were a lot of drawings everwhere. On the floor, on the desk, a couple in frames on the walls. They were interesting, showing a lot of diffrent situations, describing a various scale of feelings like pain, suffer, love, death, sensibility, infanity. Everybody could say, that whoever drew them certainly had talent. These days it was so hard to find somebody, who actually can move people's feelings, and it was not so usual to find these intense arts in a teenager's room.

Considering how artistic the atmosphere of the whole room was, no one would have even surprised on the perfection, which lay on the bed. Two boys, two teenagers actually, naked in eachother's arms. Couldn't tell which arm or leg belonged to whom, they were so two in one. One of them had broad shoulders and big lips, he rested his head on the other boy's chest, who was tall, but appearantly shorter, had short black hair, and muscled body.

It would have been a really nice and idillic picture, but the moon and the silent made this perfect picture something else. The atmosphere didn't feel right, it was like something was going on. Below the surface, but still. It was there. It was a dark and sad feeling all at once. Looking the boys again, seemed they clinged to eachother, like they know what was coming, and this was how they said goodbye. Hand in hand, body on body, heart to heart. A light, but cold breeze blew outside, which was so quiet and soft. Soft like silk. Soft like death. Because death was in the air. No matter how the boys didn't know, or didn't want to know, it was there. And the death was coming, not in a real, noticable way. No, death was tricky. Made its way to the people's heart. And once it got in, no one could do about anything.

Suddenly one of the boy on the bed opened his eyes. Jeremy carefully raised his head to see if Tyler was really asleep. He couldn't risk to wake him up, becuase it would have ruined everything. He had everything all figured out, and in a way he was pleased. Soon it would be over, and he didn't have to suffer anymore. He had to do what he planned, it was the only way.

He looked terrible. Black circles under his eyes, messy eyes, and everything about him screamed that he hadn't really slept in weeks. Ever since Bonnie brought him back to life, his whole life changed. Everything went wrong. When he got shot, for a second, just for a second, he saw what dead really meant. He felt nothing, he was nothing. It was just… dark. He was alone, he wasn't even existed, it was so complicated, but so simple at once. But than he was brought back, he could have lived again. The only problem was he didn't want to. Bringing him back caused he had other things he had to worry about. First it was just Vick and Anna, later they disappeared, but others came to there places, he saw dead people, he felt what they felt before they had died.

Sometimes he had cruel and painfull visions, visions from the present. He could see how other people died. He felt every inch of every death. He had to live it all over again. Emotionally, he was on the edge after two or three weeks. He screamed when others screamed, he cried, when others cried. Couldn't describe how sick he was, when children were killed or hurt, he wanted to be dead too. He wanted to be nothing again. This whole thing messed up his mind, his life, even his realtionship with Tyler. It was the only thing that kept him alive this much. Being with Tyler helped, in the begining, but later it got worse. Being without him was unimagineable to him, but soon he had to come to the realization, he couldn't, he wouldn't want to hurt him anymore. Because Tyler knew what was going on, he helped him, he did what he could, but seeing Jeremy suffer and being helpless made Tyler suffer. He almost got killed because of Jeremy, at least Jeremy thought that. And the only thing that Jeremy would died for was to protect Tyler.

So he had to go on with his plan, he had to get out, get out for good. He looked to Tyler's face, which usually was so calm and sweet, like a baby's, but lately it was tense, like he was prepared to jump in any minute if it was needed. Jeremy smiled sadly, how much it will hurt Tyler, how much he will suffer because of his plan, but he couldn't go on like that. He hoped, Tyler would understand one day. He leaned in and kissed him, gently on the lips. It was his way to saying goodbye. Then he got out of bed, and pulled out a case of the bedside table and took out a little, black thing, which was heavier than it should have considering its size. He took out a letter too, he had written it earlier, and now he just placed on the table. When Tyler will wake up, he certainly has to find it. After he was done, he went to the door, and looked back just once more. The love of his life was sleeping, and Jeremy liked it that way. No need to hurt him even more. He had to go on, if he wanted everything to be done.

* * *

><p>Tyler opened his eyes. He woke up suddenly, he didn't know why, but he had a strange feeling. He turned around to see if Jeremy was okay, but he didn't find him. He sat up, to search for him in the room, but he was nowhere in the near. He got up, and headed to the bathroom, fearing what he might found there. He couldn't even count anymore, how many times he found Jeremy laying on the bathroom floor, looking like he was in great pain. He couldn't even imagine what Jeremy felt, but he really wanted to help him. Seeing him that way, made Tyler want to do something, but he apperantly couldn't and it made him angry. And weak. Both at once. But he had to stay strong, for Jeremy. He would have done anything for the other boy, he loved him so much. But being helpless, it was something he couldn't take. He reached the door of the bathroom, but when he entered it was empty. Then he started to worry. <em>Calm down, Tyler. He might be down the kitchen or something<em>. But even he didn't belive that. He went back to the the bed, and started looking for his clothes. He quickly put everything on, and headed to the door, when he rushed back to the table, where his phone was. _What if he calls? God, Jeremy, where the hell are you? Hope you're okay. _That was when he found the letter.

_Tyler,_

_It's not easy to say goodbye to you, because I feel like I've failed you. But being haunted, fearing from everything what might happen, it's making our lives so hard. Harder, than I can take. For me it's the end. But for you, it's a chance to live a happy life. I don't ask you to forgive me, or to forget. I ask only to believe this: I always loved you, and I always will._

_Jeremy_

By the time Tyler got to the end, he was crying. His thought were messy: _No, no, you… can't do this. You just can't. You're the only thing that matters to me, I'm not gonna let you go. _He grabbed the piece of paper and threw it away, and started to run down the stairs._ I won't let you go. You're mine. It's… us. You and me. You can't just quit. We gonna get through this. But first I have to stop you, before it's to late._

The thought that he might be late, the thought that Jeremy might be already dead, the thought to live without him… he couldn't think about it. There was only one option: save him.

* * *

><p>Running in the forest, in the cold and silent night. Nothing moved, nothing cared that one boy ran from his life. He didn't want it, he wanted to end it. For good.<p>

Jeremy was so sure what he had to do, he had no idea, why he headn't thought about it before. It was so easy. No pain, no hurt anymore. Just… nothing. It was unbelieveable to him, feeling nothing, being nothing. Seeing what he saw the past few weeks, broke his heart. Broke it into little pieces, and a whole life wouldn't have been enough to heal it. So he took the other road. If he couldn't heal it, couldn't have a happy life with the only person he really loved, why he needed to live, then?_ It's for the best. It is for me. It is for you, Tyler. It is for us. _

He found himself in a clearing in the forest. The moon shone, it was so bright, so peaceful. Jeremy felt safe here. A gentle, cold breeze touched his back, which made him shiever, but it didn't bother him. It was not a bad feeling. _It's the last time actually feel a breeze running down my back. Funny, how little things do matter_.

_I lost so many people. I lost my parents, Vicki, Anna and then Jenna. If Elena goes on like this, it's only matter of time, and I will loose her too. _He clenched his fists. Slowly walked to the middle of the clearing and lay down. As he watched the shining moon and the clouds, that swimmed across the sky, lighten up by the moon, the magical feeling calmed him, and make even the tinniest part of him, that thought it was not what he had to do, to go away. It was peace and quite.

_And what about Tyler? I love him so much. I love you Tyler, you know that. Being with you, it was something I never imagined to happen, but it did. You happened. After everything, you made me feel alive again. _Jeremy was smiling, as he imagined, all the moments they spent together. All his favorite moments in life realted to Tyler. _Like the one when we first kissed._

* * *

><p>„… They were out again, third times that week. They didn't know, how, but they started to hang out, and actually were surprised that they liked eachother. Maybe beating the crapp out of eachother was just a way to reach out, to find something, what became a simple thing, called friendship. It was not the only thing they felt. A spark. A little spark always was there, between them. Like when they fought before. One moment they were apart, calm, but it was enought to look at the other one, and they exploded, and got on the floor in a minute. But friends don't explode, don't fight, at least not with fists. But the sparks remained. They looked eachother, and it was there. They could feel it, and a little smile was enough for both of them, to know, that they both know, that something more was going on there. Never actually said it out loud, but never forgot it. And that night, it just… happened.<p>

Tyler parked in front of the Gilbert house.

- So, it was fun. Or not. That movie really sucked. I still can't belive this. How could I let a punk like you, pick a movie? It was a fucking romantic comedy, with all the girly stuff!

- It's not my fault! – started Jeremy -, I wanted to see Transformers 3, but appearently all the tickets were sold. It's not my fault. But… - and he smiled widely -, I think I saw a few teardrops in your eyes at the end. I guess, you're not that tough then.

- You must have gotten it wrong. I don't do crying. Maybe you saw some other guy, but not me.

- Yeah, beacuse it is so easy to mistake you with someone else. It's kinda hard to not notice your teardrops on that huge baby face of yours.

- On my… what? Baby face?

- Yeah something like that. I think you really look like those babies on those diapers. Or at least I could see the resemblance.

- Whoa, whoa! So I have baby face now?

- Yeah, I think so.

- I think, I know then, why all those older women landed in my bed. They all were perverse to be with baby-face-Tyler, right? Youth turned them on?

- Obviously. You don't have any qualities other than your body. So…

- Go easy, Jer. You might hurt this little delicate baby flower here. So my only quality is my body, huh?

- Yeah, it's gorgeous and everything, but other than that…

- So, you think it's gorgeous?

- Well, I wasn't saying that.

- But you thought it! Huh, busted! – Tyler suddely took of his shirt. – Wanna touch it maybe?

- Well – started Jeremy playing hesitant -, actually it is amazing, and I don't even know why I waited so long, to do… - he slowly reached out to touch Tyler's chest - … this. – He jumped and landed on Tyler, so he could tickle him, buti t was not enought space on the front seat, so he got so close to tyler's face. he could felt his breath on his skin. It was warm and soft, Jeremy didn't know why, but he wanted to feel it more. It made him realex, because it was a good feeling. He looked into Tyler's eyes. Jeremy thought he might be laughing at him, but he didn't. He was also looking at his face, his eyes. Jeremy wasn't sure that the idea that popped into his head was good, but he had to do it. He wanted to feel him. He leaned it and placed his lips on Tyler's…"

* * *

><p>Jeremy touched his lips. He still felt their first kiss. It was magical, beautiful, something that stayed with him, and something he will never forget. <em>I love you so much, Tyler.<em>

* * *

><p>„They were in the forest on a camping trip, just the two of them. They've been together a couple of month then. It was Tyler's idea to get out of town, to spend a little time alone, without friends and family. Jeremy liked it, so there they were. Lying in eachother arms watching the starts on that warm, summer night.<p>

- They are so beuatiful – sighed Jeremy.

- Just like you – said Tyler.

- Okay, if you're keep saying this things I'm gonna keep blushing, do you want that?

- Well, I love when you're blushing. It makes you even hotter, and sexier.

- Really? – asked Jeremy.

- Really. You're adorable, I mean you really can't believe that someone just loves you the way you are?

After a long pause, Jeremy asked:

- What did you just say? You… love me?

- You seem to be surprised. Wait! You are suprised?

- No, no I'm not. It's just… you never said it out loud.

- Then, I'm saying it now: I love you, Jer.

- I love you, Ty."

* * *

><p><em>It's not your fault, how things turned out. Maybe being with family, with people I love is not something I can do. I can't take it to see you suffer. You do it with me every single day, but I guess I'm just not that strong. I'm sorry for this. It's the only way out, and I'm taking it.<em>

And there, under the moon, with the knowing that he do what is for the best, Jeremy was ready.

_For you, for good._

* * *

><p>Tyler was running through the forest. He know it was impossible to find Jeremy, if he didn't have the biggest luck of his life, because the forest was huge. He didn't even know why he started to search for him there, or call someone to help. He just felt he didn't have the time to do it. Jeremy needed him now. He couldn't let anything to happen to him. He was out of his mind, and he hoped he would arrive in time. He arrived at a clearing. He stopped to calm down a little bit. <em>Okay, Tyler, this is not doing anything good. You have to calm down, you can find him. Just think, where he could go. Maybe he is at…<em>

That's when he heard it.

A shot echoed all over the forest.


	3. Hell to the Yes!

**Happy Halloween!** Hope you'll like this one. I'd be happy, if you left a comment :)**  
><strong>

**Chapter 3 – Hell to the Yes!**

Song: Lady Gaga – Yoü & I

- Daddyyy, Jeremy don't let me! Tell him to go away! Heeeey! Jeremy! Take it down. It's mine. Noooo! I'm gonna tell mum. Aaaaaaa! Daddy! – The Gilbert house was full of Elena's screams and Jeremy's laughter.

It was Halloween, and Elena was preapering for her annual Trick or Treat game. She was going with her friends Matt and Bonnie, and just because they were nine years old, Ms. Sheila (Bonnie's grandmother) was going with them. Jeremy wanted to go too, but Elena didn't like the idea, and her parents told him, he was young, he had to wait till next year.

He was obviously hurt at first, he even screamed and cried, but after he realized he couldn't go either way, he stopped and started to pick ideas for his costume for next year. He was excited, how many things he can be! _Firefighter_, _policeman_, _astronaut_, _pirate_…

The door bell rang, and it made him stop thinking, because he had to go down. He was curious what the other two kids were wearing. So he rushed down, just in time to see as his mum opened the door. Elena was, obviously a princess, she was wearing a cute pink outfit, with his hair down and her dress was full of shinny and girly stuff, Jeremy couldn't care less. But Matt's and Bonnie's were something new, something he didn't know, so he was curious.

As they entered the house, Jeremy's smile widened as he found out what the other two wore. Bonnie was a witch, she had a long black dress, and a big black hat, or that thing what witches wore, Jeremy didn't remember the name of it. She also had a broom in her heands, and a plastic cat around his neck, she looked scaring, but Jeremy liked it. Matt was a real clown. Jeremy was so happy, he even started to laugh. He was wearing the usual clown stuff, even the red nose-thing.

He was so busy to check the costumes, he didn't noticed there were someone else in the room besides Matt, Bonnie and Ms Sheila. By the way, she wasn't wearing any costumes, but Jeremy always thought she could be a witch any time she wanted. There were something mysterious around her, and Jeremy had decided to find it out, but he always forgot about it, but then he reminded himself again and again..

But now he was thrilled, that he could see another costume idea, it was a… pirate!

Jeremy was so happy, because it was one of his ideas too! He rushed to the other kid, who was – he noticed – Tyler something. He knew he was the major's son. He didn't really know him, he didn't really had much boy friends. Matt was always around, they played a lot together, but Elena, Bonnie and her other friend Caroline were always there too, so he was a part of a lot girly games too. He played with Tyler a couple times on the playground or couple times at Matt's, but he never thought of Tyler as a friend. But here he was as a pirate!

Jeremy just had to go there, and check it out! Nobody cared about him and Tyler, anyway. His parents were talking to Ms. Sheila (or Lady Witch-y as Jeremy often called her), and Matt, Bonnie and Elena were admiring each others costumes.

- Hi, Tyler! – said Jeremy happily.

- I'm not Tyler! – said Tyler a little angrily. – I am Cook Captain, the pirate! – as he said 'captain' he was so proud of himself. He, as a captain. Jeremy was as enthusiastic as he was.

- It's awesome! You're cool.

- Yes, I am – said Tyler with a huge grin on his face. – I'm planning to explore the whole world. But I don't wanna go alone. Wanna come? Wanna be my loyal pirate, for life and death?

Jeremy didn't know what to say, so he said the only thing what he thought a real pirate would say.

- Hell to the yes!

**10 years later**

It was Halloween night and Jeremy was drunk.

Really drunk.

He didn't really know how much he drank, but he was happy and felt amazing, so he didn't care. It was a costume party at the Lockwoods, practically the whole town was there. After he, Elena and Jenna were welcomed by Mrs. Lockwood, he went outside and found the 'drink and lets get drunk' part of the party.

You can find it in every party, you just have to know where to look for. Jeremy did. He wasn't planning on getting drunk, at least not much, because he was done with drinking, but everything what was going on, with Kathrine and Klaus, made him tired, he just wanted to relax a little. One night is not a big deal. It's not like he was going back to his old ways.

A couple shots, a couple beer and a bottle of whiskey later he was 'fucking happy' as he described it to everybody. His smile was huge, he sang and danced, and done everything he wouldn't necceseraly do, when he was sober.

He was thinking maybe he should go and find something to drink again, because his throat was dry, when he bumped into somebody.

- Sorry, I'm a little… dizzy. – he said appologically.

- Yeah, you sure look like it – said a low, but warm voice.

He know this voice! Jeremy's face lightened as he looked up, to see Tyler Lockwood in front of him.

- Tyler! Bro! – he laughed and jumped to Tyler to hug him.

- Bro? – asked Tyler, laughing on Jeremy's stupid face. – Wow, Gilbert you did drank a lot.

- Gilbert? I thought we were on first name basis, Ty. But, if you want to, I can – he had to grab Tyler's arm not to fall on the ground – call you Lock…lockwo…whood – he yanked.

- Did something die in your mouth? You smell like shit.

- Thanks, I missed you too. – Jeremy started to feel the effect of the alcohol.

- Of course you did. I'm awesome. But, it's Halloween and I don't see your costume.

- I'm not a kid. I don't wear costumes anymore.

- Really? Cuz with this clothes you look exactly look like a homeless who is about to puke.

- Funny. But where is your costume, than?

- I don't need costume, Jer. I'm fucking hot. I look awesome in everything. – Tyler stopped for a second, than continued almost laughing. - Even better without clothes.

- Wooo, my eyes are burning. That mental image.

- I could make it a real image, not just a mental one.

After Jeremy made the most stupid face Tyler ever seen one the boys face, he laughed.

- Kidding. I'm just mocking you.

- Thanks. I am drunk and mocked by an idiot. Best day of my life.

- Course it is. You can talk to me. It's almost a bless.

- Is it? Did a freaking werewolf kicked you in the head while you were gone?

Jeremy said it a little louder than he wanted, so a couple head turned to them. Before anything could've gone to out of hands, Tyler put his arms around Jeremy's shoulder and managed them to go away from the crowded backyard.

- Sorry, my friend is a little drunk – Tyler turned his head back to give an explanation.

They went for a walk. The fresh air and the none-crowded space cleared Jeremy's head. They were walking for at least 20 minutes back and forth on the Lockwood property, when Jeremy realized Tyler's arm was still around his shoulder. It was… comforting. He never really had friends, and he still wasn't sure if Tyler was, but it felt good. Even the silence felt comfortable.

- Why'd you come back? – asked hesitantly, not sure if he allowed to do it, but if they really were friends, it shouldn't have been a problem.

- Jules left. We had a… disagreement, and she left. So, now I'm alone. And I need to… figure out a couple things, before I hit the road again. And my mum just got out of hospital, so I thought while I'm here to visit, I'll figure everything out.

- Does this mean, you won't stay long?

- Yeah. Why? You thought, me being back means I'm gonna stay here? Jer, last time I was in town, almost everybody got killed because of me, not speaking about Caroline who literally did. Besides, everybody hates me now, so it's not the most ideal place for me.

- I don't hate you – the words slipped out Jeremy's mouth as fast that even he couldn't stop himself saying them.

- You must be pretty drunk, because you usually don't say things like that. At least not to me. But seriously, thanks.

- I meant it. I don't hate you. Actually, I miss you – even the drunk Jeremy knew this sentence was a little overwhelmed, so he finished it a little differently as he planned – being here. Around you it was never… boring.

Tyler smiled at the boy. Not a grin or something, but a real smile. Jeremy started to worry, what he might say, but Tyler just said a simple word.

- Thanks.

- No, really. It was so… everybody is fucking worried now. With all the Klaus drama, Kathrine, Elijah, god knows what else. I start to think, maybe you were right to leave. Maybe I should too. Crap – he said, and turned to run to the bushes to throw up.

Couple minutes later he came back, and found Tyler standind exactly where he left him.

- For a minute I thought you'd leave.

- Why would I? – asked Tyler.

- I don't know. Guess, you left before we could, you know… be friends or something. So I just don't know what to expect now. The old Tyler would just beat me up, I could have handle that. It just… now it's new too. Like everything else. I'm just sick of it. Everything is changing, who knows what happens tomorrow.

After this little monologue Jeremy stayed in silence for a minute, expecting Tyler to say something, but than realized what it might have sounded from the outside.

- And – Jeremy continued -, sorry, I think. Alcohol usually makes me happy and too friendly. I wasn't expecting me to be so blunt and honest about… you know. Sorry.

- No worries. And – smirked Tyler – if you need it, I could still, well… beat you. If you like.

It was almost like asking somebody out on a date, except this time instead of liplocking there would be lip-punching.

- Thanks – said Jeremy – I could live without it.

- Thought so.

After they bring up some serious and meaningful topic, the atmosphere was much more comfortable. They continued walking. They did nothing but talk. Tyler told Jeremy about his new werewolf life, what is it being in the woods, feeling the rush and everything. He told him about his transformations, the places he saw. Jeremy was overwhelmed with all of that. But he listened carefully. He was happy, even though his head started to spin around, he was happy, that he could talk to Tyler without anything going wrong.

Although he had to ask the other boy to sit down for a little while. He could pretend, but he still was drunk or at least dizzy.

- So – started Jeremy, after a long silence -, what's your plan? You gonna head to… where exactly?

- No idea.

- Should check up some strip bar.

- Been there, done that. Believe me, after whole weeks alone in the woods, it makes you desperate for a little humanity. Even if it's in a strip bar. However, I have to admit, it would be better if I have someone actually by my side. Not just times, but always. Get pretty upset time to time.

Jeremy looked to Tyler, who seemed to consider something, but not sure if he should say it. Jeremy was about to ask about it, but he was cut off by a little boy, who run to him. He seemed to be around six or seven, much younger than Jeremy thought would be acceptable for a kid to be in a party like this.

- Trick or treat – said the little monster. Monster, because Jeremy couldn't find out what the boy was wearing, and the 'monster' was pretty much the only thing that popped into his mind, after checking the brown canvas thing around the boy very carefully.

- Urrgh, sorry kid, but I don't really have anything. I mean candies and stuff…

- Here. – Tyler gave twenty bucks to the boy. His face lightened when he saw what he got. He turned to run away, but Jeremy took his head. The boy turned his face back, the question was all over his face, so Jeremy leaned in and murmured something to the little monster's ear. After that the boy stepped in front of Tyler, and said:

- My name is Derek. And thank you. – Before Tyler could have said anything Derek ran away.

- What the hell did you say to this kid?

- That you gave him a twenty, and he didn't thanked it, not even told us his name. I also mentioned it, that you're a frightening monster, who don't like unpolite kids, so if he wants to keep his candies, he should say something, before you got upset, which is pretty ugly, and if you do, you might take all of his candies.

- God.

- What? I admit, the kid might have nightmares, considering how you look, but hey. It's Halloween. It's the point, isn't it? And it's not gonna harm if he learns how to be polite. And… technically you're a frightening monster, and you like candies. So… I said everything right, didn't I? – said Jeremy smirking.

- First, I already told you, that I look awesome. Not like you. Second, I am frightening if I have to get up before 6, but I don't think myelf as a monster. More like a…

- Okay, I get it.

- Besides you're so bad.

- Well, I can't just let you have all the fun.

- I like it, by the way. I mean, you being kinda bad ass.

- I had a good teacher to learn from.

- Ouch! You just destroyed my self respect.

- Huh! I think it needs more than this.

They were laughing again, mocking or making fun of eachother. They told jokes a lot, they were trying to take the other one down, so the joke-race got a whole new level.

The time passed, and as Tyler checked his watch, he realized it was 3 am.

- It's getting late.

- And cold – said Jeremy, who was freezing for a while, he just didn't want to go home. He liked being with Tyler.

- Fuck, Jer, why the hell didn't you tell me you were freezing. Here – Tyler took of his jacket. As his and Jeremy's fingers touched… It was like electric shock. Jeremy felt the warmth coming from Tyler's body. It was…

- Thanks.

They stared at eachother. They weren't aware of the fact, that a couple minutes ago, they could've been just a scene from a cheesy romantic movie. They just stared at eachother. Constantly.

Finally Tyler leaned in and kissed Jeremy.

It was the best kiss both of them ever had. Firstly, they were touching eachothers lips carefully, but in time they got hungrier and they both wanted more. They didn't care, they were in the garden of Tyler's house, where pretty much everybody could see them from the house.

They were having serious liplocking, and the effect of it wasn't proofless.

Jeremy wasn't this happy in a long time. Tyler's lipps were soft, but rough at once. The smell of him was intoxicating for Jeremy. He smelled like the forest. Fresh, wild. Jeremy was so turned on. He pushed his hipps closer to Tyler's.

As Tyler felt Jeremy's hard on pressing to his, he moaned in the kiss. Jeremy just chuckled, when he saw the face Tyler made. But he had to 'pay' the price, because Tyler, just to punish him, started to lick and kiss the skin on Jeremy's neck.

- Oh my god…Ohhh, Ty… Oh my …

- Looks like you enjoy yourself.

- Wouldn't you?... in this situation.

- Well, how would I know? – asked Tyler with a perve smile on his face.

- Let's find out.

They switched places very quickly, and Jeremy was already kissing Tyler all over of the boy's body. The moaning and other various voices coming from him, Jeremy was sure he was doing everything just fine.

He unbuttoned the zip of Tyler's pants and rubbed his cock. Tyler screamed. He was so turned on, that a touch from Jer, on that specific part of him made him a hell of a mess.

- You like it? – Jeremy asked theatrically. – Cuz if you don't, I could just…. stop. – Making a statement, he rose his hand from Tyler's cock, so Ty was left with an aching penis in the field of his yard.

- Fuck! Jer, don't even think about that!

- Thought crossed my mind. – Jeremy smiled cruely.

- Enough talking, more working – moaned Tyler as he grabbed his dick and started to stroke it.

Jeremy hushed Ty's hand away, so he could work on that beautiful thing.

- I don't really think it's a work, more like pleasure – Jeremy told Tyler with a lust filled voice.

- Then pleasure me, please! – Tyler was on the edge.

- Just because you asked so nicely. – Jeremy take Tyler's dick to his mouth and started to suck and lick it as passionately as he could. Even though he never done such things before, he tried everything to be perfect, or at least close to it, because he wanted to give Tyler a huge orgasm.

And apperantly he did.

- Jer, I'm… I'm gonna… I'm gonna… Cum! – Tyler practically shouted the last word, as he come into Jeremy's mouth.

He was in heaven, but he didn't care, because Jeremy was still hard, and he had to do something about it. He tore all the clothes of Jeremy. Well, mostly just the jeans, but that doesn't occured to him. After he rubbed Jer's cock a little, he started to suck it, little hesitantly.

As Jeremy felt the warmth around his big dick, he realized, how hard was it to Tyler to stay silent. After a minute, Jeremy was breathing heavily, and he was moving fast enough, his cock was burning in Tyler's mouth, and finally… he came too.

Tyler without thinking lay on the top of Jeremy. It felt wonderful. Not just the warm body, but all the feelings inside of him. Because what they did was something they both needed and neither of them wanted to end. Maybe they didn't have to.

- Well, that was… - started Jeremy, but the other boy cut him off.

- Amazing. Come here – Tyler leaned and kissed Jeremy. It was not wild, it was more intimate. Like an 'I love you' kiss, after sex.

They lay there for a little while. Jeremy wasn't freezing, because Tyler kept him warm. Being a werewolf definetely had its perks.

Much later they were walking towards the Gilbert house. They were talking, about everything that popped into their head. It was like a movie. Jeremy looked to Tyler, then fastly turned away his head. Then it was Tyler who looked Jeremy. And then suddenly their gazes met, and they both blushed.

They weren't holding hands (because it was so not a man thing according to Tyler, who, even though what happened, didn't wanted go all touchy-feely), but from time to time, their fingers touched, and it was as amazing as it was at first.

When they reached the house Jeremy saw something on the porch. It was a wooden sword. A kid must have left it there from the night before. Jeremy slowly reached and grabbed it.

Meanwhile Tyler was so tense, because he had an important question he wanted to ask.

- Jer, I want to ask you something. Don't get me wrong, it's not because of this night, well, not entirely, cuz I wanted to ask it before. I told you how suck it was alone… and you told me how you wanted to get out of here. And you can say no, because I don't wanna presure you. That's the last thing I wanna do. But maybe you'd like it… And I don't… I want you… to… So what… do you say?

Jeremy was smiling widely from the minute Tyler started talking, because he immediately figured out what Tyler wanted to ask. But he was in a good mood, and he still owed Tyler for the mocking, so he played he didn't understand what the other one was talking about.

- What do I say to what? I didn't hear a question – said Jeremy.

Tyler was nervous, but he asked his question.

- Do you wanna come with me? – As he saw Jeremy's smile, he know the other one was messing with him. – Fuck, you know what I wanted to ask. You let me be so…

- Cute, adorable, hot, amazing, the best, dick, bad ass, numb ass or all of the above.

- I liked the first part of the sentence better.

- I could tell.

- So – asked Ty much nervously than before -, what do you say?

Jeremy raised the sword.

- Remember, that Halloween when you came to our house, and you were a pirate. You asked me some pretty funny thing, but at the time I think we both thought it very seriously.

„_I'm planning to explore the whole world. But I don't wanna go alone. Wanna come? Wanna be my loyal pirate, for life and death?_

_Jeremy didn't know what to say, so he said the only thing what he thought a real pirate would say._

_- Hell to the yes!"_

- So as a loyal pirate of yours, actually I think your only pirate, I say – he leaned in and gave a quick kiss to Tyler – I have only one option.

Jeremy made a huge grin, so did Tyler.

- Hell to the yes!


	4. What have I done?

**Hey guys! I'm back, sorry for not writing anything in this one and half month, I was busy, but now I'm back, and I'm writing again. From a week from now, on Christmas Eve, there'll be a Christmas chapter for sure, but until then I'm trying to write at least another one too, so stick around and wait for it :) Hope you'll like this one. After listening this song, I just had to write down what was on my mind. I had fun with it, let's hope you'll too. So, nothing serious, just fun. Fluffy, maybe. Anyway, let me know what you think, I would be so happy, if you write some review. And sorry for the ending, some of you may will be disappointed, but this way, was much more fun. :)**

**Chapter 4 – What have I done?**

**Song:** _Carrie Underwood – Last Name_

_It started off „Hey, cutie, where you from?"_

_And then it turned into, „Oh, no, what have I done?"_

_And I don't even know my last name._

**Tyler's POV**

What the hell?

Shout up!

I fucking said just shout up!

Whoever it is…

Oh, my god…my head is splitting. It's killing me!

God, I have to throw up. I feel nauseous. And what's that taste in my mouth? It's strange. And that's smell. I know it, but from, where? Oh, my…

What the hell?

Oh, my…last night must have been a pretty good night, cuz I can't even remember my name, at this pretty moment. My head is hurting, the sun just burned the hell out of my brain through my eyes, and this noise is making me…

FUCK!

It took me a hell of a lot strength to sit up. Shit! Why the fucking hell my ass is aching like hell? Before thinking about anything at all, I started to look for the thing, that made me crazy. A fucking alarm clock! It was on the bedside table, so I only had to stretch to grab it. Without hesitation I threw it to the wall.

God, that felt good. At least the son of a… noise, doesn't hurt my head anymore. Oh, wait, it's still trying to explode. Fuck! Why the hell isn't another word I could say instead of fuck?

Fuck!

Where the hell am I, by the way?

**Jeremy's POV**

I hate puking. It's disgusting. After drugs, drinks - and stuff the normal people wouldn't even think - I tried, maybe I should've used to this. But who could?

Oh, my…here's another one. As I leaned on the toilet, I sweared I never drink again. As I always did, course I never thought it seriously. What's the fun in not drinking?

Though, it would be nice to know what I've done yesterday, or whenever I was totally shit-faced. I haven't been this bad for a while now, so it had to be an awesome night. I did crazy stuff in the past, nothing serious of course.

Just some…shop-lifting… burning cars… making out with guys… peeing on a police car… and god knows how, but I remembered one time to wake up beside a pig in some kind of animal park.

So, just the usual, I guess.

This time, though something else bothered me. My ass was hurting like hell. I had an idea why, it was not hard to find ot out why, but even the idea, it was…

OMG! Please tell me, I didn't get fucked last night.

Who the hell fucked me?

**Tyler's POV**

Wait a sec. Why my ass is hurting?

It's like hell. I tried to stand up, and I moaned, I think pretty loudly.

It can not be! Tyler Lockwood can NOT be fucked.

I fuck.

I fuck a lot.

I fuck everybody.

I make sure other people get fucked, but I…

?

I…

this…

Noooooo!

I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!

Who the hell fucked me?

**Jeremy's POV**

What the hell was that? I thought I heard someone moan. No way! If someone is actually in my room it has to be the one that…

At the moment I felt okay, no puking danger, so I stand up carefully and stepped away from the toilet. I looked in the mirror, and… I kinda saw the half of the night just on my body.

I was naked, I only had a boxer on. My body was covered with hickeys and other red stuff, which normal would be funny, but in this case… and seeing what I saw I almost got a heart attack, it was… white, and sticky and…

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

I'm gonna kill whoever… cum…on me!

So, as pissed of as I was at the moment I stormed out of the bathroom to my room, and I almost bumbed into a very, very naked guy.

He didn't see me at first, I only saw his back too, but oh, god…

It was a really sexy back, and as I started to check him out, a lot closer, I couldn't not notice his really nice ass. Really. It was a nice one, cute and sexy and hot. As cute as a butt can be.

What?

How come I say that?

I'm not… I can't be… can I? Over one night? I mean…

Am I?

**Tyler's POV**

I hoped out of the bed, checked out the room very carefully. After all, I have to know who I'm gonna murder in seconds. There were nothing special that cut my eyes. Normal guy room, except… there were a lot of drawings, used papers, pencils all around the floor (besides condoms, and tored up clothes). I picked one up, and at that moment I knew who this room belonged too.

I heard a little noise and I turned around I saw an almost naked, a very hangover, but cute (wait, what?) Jeremy Gilbert.

Oh, lord, what have I done?

**Jeremy's POV**

Suddenly Tyler turned around and looked at me. I was checking out his butt, but now, I was looking his… that exact… that certain point of his… hmmm… nice. That was kinda the first thing that popped into my mind. Not sure if it was, cuz right after that I blushed like really hard, and seeing his…gift which was kinda big even if wasn't turned on, it made me…can't believe it, but I was turned on. Horny actually. Within seconds. And I only looked at him.

I have no idea, what's gonna happen next.

What the hell we have done?

**OC's POV**

Oh, god. Who the hell are they? Doesn't even matter, they're fucking hot. Never thought that two guy making out can be this hot. I have a boyfriend, but this was just too much. They were all over each other, and didn't really cared, that they were at a party, around people, they were technically live porning to everyone. Cuz I'm pretty sure, what I saw was porn in every meaning that is possible. Isn't that illegal, by the way? Wait! Who cares? Did I say they were hot?

They weren't kissing, they were brain-sucking each other, they rubbed eachother's cocks, and moan, like, really loud. God, I think every women on Earth would be turned on right now. I hell sure was. They moved their body together, pressing their hard-ons to eachother. As I see it they were in heaven.

One of the boy was tall, black haired, with a really nice, muscled body, which was tan. That was what I saw at the moment, but it could change anytime soon, cuz the other boy were dressing him down. He unbuttend the black hair's shirt, started up, and slowly goind down, leaving kissing marks all over the boy's upper body. The black haired groaned, when he felt the lipps brushing threw his chest. He caught the other boy's arm and pressed him against the wall, and now he was the one in control.

Finally I could see his partner. This guy was tall and really nice-looking too. He wasn't as muscular as the other one, but he had the most kissable lipps I ever saw. His hair was so messy, his eyes were messy, he was breathing heavily, immediately pulling the black haired-guy closer to him. Their lipps met, and for another at least two minutes they were lip-locking. Than the black one started to kissing the other's neck, not just kissing but licking, sucking and every other yummy thing you can imagine. He then unzipped his partners jeans and grabbed his cock.

I can't believe, I can't see it. This is so unfair.

Well, at least watching the boy how his bofriend pleasures him made me forget the part that I don't actually see It. It was like War and Peace without peace and with a lots and lots of dirty sex.

Do they do threeways? I want in.

Now.

Don't hold back anything guys. I wanna see everything you got. Cuz I'm a bad girl, and as the looks of it, you are bad guys. And you are really, really bad, doing nasty things with each other.

Keep up the good work.

**Noone's POV**

The boys stared at each other for a minute without saying anything. They might have even hold their breath back. Not sure what should they say or do, they just stared, but it wasn't gonna last for long, and they knew it.

- So – started Jeremy -, uhm, well, this is kinda…

- Awkward? Yeah, Gilbert, I got that. Geez.

- And, what now?

They looked at each other, curiously, what the other thought, not even sure what they were thinking.

**Couple minutes later**

- Fuck! Tyler! Oh, my…God!

- Urghhh, Jer, I'm gonna… please…

- Wait, Ty, no…Aaaaaaaa.

- Sorry, uhm, Jer, I'm so sorry.

- Yeah, well, you can start by cleaning it up. Good luck with that. Cuz I'm pretty sure Jenna will kick your ass if she finds out that you threw up at my floor.


End file.
